


Cherry or Grape?

by therainb0wpaladin (deadgirlonsteroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, keith is feeling flirty, lance is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirlonsteroids/pseuds/therainb0wpaladin
Summary: Keith wants to know the flavor of Lance’s ice pop. He figures out how in a way that leaves Lance a puddle of feelings.





	Cherry or Grape?

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr! @therainb0wpaladin (Voltron blog) or @deadgirlonsteroids (main)

I open the freezer. Only one ice pop left. I grab it and walk into the common room. Keith and Pidge are sitting in different position on the couch. “Looks like I got the last ice pop. It’s sucks to be you.”

“Is it lemon?” Pidge asks not bothering to look at me. She’s sitting upside down on the couch with her feet up and her head inches from the floor. It’s so hot you can see the sweat on her forehead. 

The castle’s air conditioning has started to blast hot dry air instead of cold. Coran said that he’s working on fixing the problem, but that was hours ago, and I wouldn’t be surprised if he has passed out from the heat by now.

“No, I think it’s cherry. Or maybe grape? I don’t know, it’s a maroon purple color.” 

“Oh. Lemon’s the only good one.” She gets up. “I’m going to go dip my head in a tub of ice now.” I can’t tell if she’s serious or not. She leaves and I sit on the floor with me back against the couch facing Keith. He’s sitting with his head leaning all the way back so that his face is facing the ceiling. His eyes are closed, and he doesn’t seem as affected by the heat as Pidge was. I stare at him longer than necessary. 

Back at Earth my entire family knows that I’m bisexual. Coming out was exhausting. My family had no problem with my sexuality, they just acted different after me coming out. Not in a bad way, but not a good way either. It was like I was no longer the funny, space loving Lance that they knew. Instead I was the Lance that liked girls and boys. 

After I had joined the Garrison, a boy came up to me and asked me what my name was. It was then I realized that this could be a second chance for me. I didn’t need to come out again. I wasn’t ashamed of my sexuality, I was just tried of it being the only thing that defined me.

My ice pop starts to melt. I lick it quickly. “So which is it?” Keith lifts his head.

“What?” I ask confused.

“Which flavor? Cherry or grape?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Um.” I lick he ice pop again. “Cherry. Wait, no. Grape.” Keith smiles a bit, and my stomachs flips. 

“Grape is better.” He says I finish the popsicle. 

“I really didn’t care what the flavor was. It was cold, and that’s all I cared about.”

“Well I really wanted to know which it was.” He crosses his legs. I wave the stick at him.

“I guess we’ll never know.” Keith tilts his head, and I can all but see an idea pop in his head.

“Actually, there is one way.” He gets up and walks up to me, then crouches down to meet my height. His face is so close to mine, they’re almost touching. Then he puts his index finger under my chin and his thumb over it. Gently, he tilts my face up. My heart is beating at a hundred miles an hour, and my brain can’t make my mouth talk. Slowly Keith’s lips touch mine and everything stops. Time, the heat, my heart. Then Keith’s tongue starts the dance with mine, and I stop breathing. The only thought my brain can make is, “he’s killing me slowly.” Soon, too soon, Keith pulls away. Our noses are touching, and he’s staring in my eyes.

“Mmm.” He ponders, licking his lips. “I’d say cherry.” I have absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. All I can think about is how badly I want him to kiss me again. Instead he stares into my soul for a few more seconds then gets up and casually walks out of the room like, “Ya, I kiss guys without heads up, then make them feel like they’re going to melt.”

I place both hands over my mouth and question reality, because there was no way any of that was real. Did Kieth Kogane just kiss me? I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. Then I rest my forehead on my knees and try to remember how to breathe. 

“I DID IT!” I nearly jump out of my skin. Coran is by the doorway. “I fixed the air conditioning. Any second you should feel cool again.” Right on queue a breeze hits my neck. “Your welcome.” He says, then walks away

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! This is the first one I’ve done on this site.


End file.
